


ПримеЧАТельная история

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Series: Преподы-геймеры [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Co-workers, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Online Friendship, Romance, Slow Burn, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: Короткая история о том, как сближает интернет.





	ПримеЧАТельная история

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте работы много разного рода СМС-ок, чатов и мемов, оформленных соответствующе.
> 
> Рейтинг выставлен из-за УПОМИНАНИЙ всякого разного, связанного с сексом, и некоторой доли нецензурной лексики. Ноль секса, ноль (с)

«О-о!»  
_Произвести вход под ником **ShefLopuh**?_  
«Да».  
_Введите пароль_  
*****************  
_Вход успешно произведён.  
Здравствуйте, **ShefLopuh**!  
Просмотреть **Новые сообщения (11)**?_  
«Да».  
_Подождите загрузки диалога..._  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: прочитал твою статью на хабродваче  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: жжошь, старик!  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: XD  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: кстати!  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: хорошенькое «кстати», конечно.  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: как там было-то?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: «всё, что идёт после слова "кстати", обычно бывает совершенно не кстати», гыг  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: ладно, не суть  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: слышал, у вас там ЭТИ хотят парадом пройти  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: чё скажешь?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: пойдёшь чмырить гадов?  
_Введите сообщение для пользователя **ЦарьПростоЦарь**_.  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Да никто им не разрешит.  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Ну ты сам-то себе это как представляешь?  
_**ShefLopuh**_: У нас всё-таки и климат, мягко скажем, не Бразилия.  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Это там, при солнышке и жаре, в перьях хорошо. А у нас — валенки и ушанка онли.  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Не май на дворе.  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Без перьев — какая романтика?  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Перетопчутся без парадов, короче.  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: в россии бывает только два вида погоды — май и не-май  
_**ShefLopuh**_: LoL  
_**ShefLopuh**_: А я на этих выходных в Питер собираюсь.  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Декан аванс подписал. Так что я при бабле.  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Пойду в концерт XD  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: «в концерт»?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: тетёха! XD  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Тоже любишь этот фильм?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: обижаешь!  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: классика!  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Так я к чему про выходные-то. Может, развиртуализируемся? Пивка попьём?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: какое пивко? чистый спирт, моя королева!  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Ой, я даже не знаю... Всё такое вкусное, такое вкусное.  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: XD  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Ну а серьёзно?  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Мне в прошлый раз понравилось у вас в одном баре на Невском.  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Даже цены приличные. Не Москва, но всё-таки.  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: не, чувак, соррян, в эти выхи никак  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: благоверная со свету сживёт  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: я ей обещал в этом месяце ни капли  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Ок. Давай не бар тогда?  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Что у вас, в северной столице, не найдётся местечка, где могут встретиться два закадыки?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: да мне ещё у моих охламонов лабы проверять  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: на всё вс занятие  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: может, в другой раз как-нибудь  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Лады. Но ты обещал. Я запомнил.  
_**ShefLopuh**_: -_-  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: :О  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: меня пугает этот следящий смайл XD  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: больше не присылай мне его  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: я преподаватель  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: у меня нервы  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Да брось заливать. Я тоже препод. Не так это и страшно.  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: просто ты, как и деточкин, любишь детей  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: а я не деточкин  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: меня эти лоботрясы бесят  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Ну так уходи из преподавательства. Хорошего программиста с ногами-руками оторвут.  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: и на кого я тогда своих лоботрясов оставлю?  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: на нашего ПЕДОгога, что ли?  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Ну зато он на самом деле любит детей. Своей особенной любовью.  
_**ShefLopuh**_: XD  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: ты бы знал, какой он бесючий  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: лоботрясы бесючие, а он бесючий в квадрате  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: очочки модненькие, проборчик всегда аккуратный, руки с маникюром  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: блеать, мужик — и с маникюром  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: ну ты прикинь!  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: одно слово — ГОМЕОпат  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Ну маникюр, наверное, это уже перебор. Но вообще сейчас уже не те времена, когда мужик может быть чуть красивее обезьяны.  
_**ShefLopuh**_: За собой следить тоже хорошо бы.  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Вот как пример. Есть у меня в коллективе один такой типичный Колян.  
_**ShefLopuh**_: На работу ходит в спортивках. Преподаёт информатику, заметь, не физру. В универе! В тренажёрку каждый день как по расписанию, а в душ — ни-ни. Воняет на всю кафедру потом.  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Дамы наши почему-то кипятком от него писают. Всё просят бицепсы-трицепсы показать. Он и показывает. Светит, блин, своими волосатыми подмышками. Мне вот оно надо?  
_**ShefLopuh**_: По статистике, кстати, большинство качков — заднеприводные.  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: а вот это «кстати» было очень даже кстати! гыг  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: ладно, у меня завтра две первых пары, так что я спать  
_**ЦарьПростоЦарь**_: на перемене спишемся?  
_**ShefLopuh**_: Ок.  
_Пользователь **ЦарьПростоЦарь** вышел из сети._  
— Две первых пары у него... У меня, может, тоже две первых пары. Но я же не сачкую, — Влад потянулся, размял мышцы спины и встал из-за компа. Сходил в туалет, потом на кухню — приготовил себе чай с бутербродами. Вернулся к компу, надел наушники.  
— Ну чё, посоны, зарубимся PvP?..

***

На пары Влад чуть не проспал. До четырёх утра резался в WoooT, кое-как дошёл до кровати и, не раздеваясь, плюхнулся на подушку, заснув ещё в полёте. Хорошо ещё, что будильник у него по стационару заведён на семь. По-любому забыл бы.  
Душ принять успел, но даже холодная вода не помогла окончательно проснуться. Поэтому по квартире Влад передвигался как-то вяло, еле волоча ноги. Пятнадцать минут протупил в телек — канал МБК, — потом спохватился, что не высушил голову. Обсохнуть по пути на работу явно не светило: за окном была самая настоящая мерзкая осень, хотя синоптики обещали долгое бабье лето.  
— Доброе утро, Владислав Игоревич, — грохнули недружным хором его любимые бездельники.  
— Доброе-доброе, 302-я. Садитесь, пожалуйста. Та-ак, где ваш журнал? Староста? — Влад нашёл глазами пухлую блондиночку Оленьку — такую типичную старосту, что хоть сейчас в парижскую палату мер и весов. Эталон, одним словом.  
— Журнал во второй подгруппе. Николай Александрович попросил.  
— Ладно-ладно, не надо мне рассказывать, что попросил Николай Александрович, — замахал на Оленьку Влад. — Пустите по группе листочек, запишите каждый себя, как обычно. Я потом проверю.  
Студенты тихо зажужжали, сначала решая, кто вырвет из тетрадки лист под список, а потом — кого бы из отсутствующих туда вписать на «авось прокатит». Влад к посещаемости относился спустя рукава, держа в голове, что курс информатики на юридическом факультете — это такая вещь в себе, которая абсолютному большинству его студентов ни к чему. Интересно? Приходите, располагайтесь, всё расскажу и покажу, а вот ещё в качестве бонуса некоторые интересные штуки в Word и Excel, вам пригодится. Неинтересно? Ну так и вы мне не интересны, держите свою тройку — и до свиданья.  
— Кто мне скажет, какое было домашнее задание?  
Задание, разумеется, Влад помнил и сам, да что там помнил — старательно записывал ровным округлым почерком в собственную тетрадь занятий. Но студентов на честность проверял, и иногда они прокалывались. Влад напротив маленьких жуликов ставил в своём личном чёрном списке галочку, и к концу семестра обязательно получалось так, что этим самым жуликам не хватало для автомата какой-нибудь малости. Неинтересно? Уходи, тройку ты свою получишь. Не хочешь тройку? Слушай и делай.  
Студенты отчитывались по выполненным заданиям, Влад слушал вполуха, иногда поправлял, задавал уточняющие вопросы, нескольких человек похвалил за нестандартный подход. Одного мальчика Влад уже давно заприметил как очень перспективного. Задатки у парня были феноменальные, пусть его и уносило иногда далеко не в ту степь. Жаль, что юрист, ему бы в программисты.  
— Здрась, Владиславигоревич. Досвидань, Владиславигоревич, — вбежал на секунду в кабинет парень из соседней подгруппы. Занёс журнал.  
Студенты снова грянули, на этот раз смехом. Влад только покачал головой. Этого самого парня он на прошлом занятии заставил всю доску исписать словами «Здравствуйте» и «До свидания», потому что обычно тот прощаться-здороваться забывал.  
«Спокойно, Владислав Игоревич. Ты любишь детей, а подзатыльники — это не наш метод. Спокойно».  
— Вот видите, господа студенты. Даже Хайзаров постепенно эволюционирует. Представьте, каких успехов можете добиться вы, если будете внимательно меня слушать.  
Студентов захватила новая волна смеха.  
«Эх, не удержался», — безо всякого сожаления подумал Влад.  
— Что ж, уважаемая 302-я группа. Рад поздравить вас с окончанием первого раздела рабочей программы. Знаю, что вам пришлось нелегко и что вы немножко ненавидите меня за блок-схемы, но этот этап наконец-то пройден и теперь мы можем перейти к более практическим вещам. Компьютеры у всех включены? — студенты ответили нестройным угуканьем. — Отлично. На рабочем столе у вас располагаются две знакомые каждому — надеюсь — иконки: «Консультант Плюс» и «Гарант». Основные и наиболее часто используемые справочно-правовые системы. За оставшееся до сессии время мы с вами постараемся освоиться в них. Начнём с «Гаранта». Открывайте программу. По умолчанию для вас сразу загрузится вводная. Даю пятнадцать минут на прочтение. Кто закончит быстрее, пусть переходит к изучению стандартной Карточки Поиска.  
Юристы — мечта преподавателя. Сидят себе тихонечко, послушно читают. А даже если не читают и вообще занимаются какой-то посторонней ерундой, то всё равно тихо.  
«Интересно, а как там Царь?»  
Влад развернул на телефоне приложение-мессенджер.  
«О-о!»  
_Произвести вход под ником **ShefLopuh**?_  
«Да».  
_Введите пароль_  
*****************  
_Вход успешно произведён.  
Здравствуйте, **ShefLopuh**!  
Новых сообщений нет.  
Открыть последний активный диалог?_  
«Да».  
_Введите сообщение для пользователя **ЦарьПростоЦарь**_.  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Что делаешь?  
Царь ответил моментально, будто только того и ждал.  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: сижу на паре, жвачку жую  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Я бы тебя выгнал XD  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: не получится. я препод XD  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Как там твои лоботрясы?  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: лоботрясов я сегодня ещё не видел  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: по четвергам с утра у меня левая халтурка на соседнем факультете  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: лоботрясы — завтра  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Понятно. Знакомо.  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: А вообще чё как?  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: всё пучком  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: с благоверной поругался  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: собрал чемоданы — и к маме  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: XD  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: =((  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: А что так? Серьёзное что-то?  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: ну вроде того  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: нашла у меня переписку с одной симпапулей  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: а там интим-фото, все дела  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: в общем, скандал, развод и тапочки по почте  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Ну ты дятел! Тебя как будто не учили логи чистить.  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: логи-то тут при чём? :О  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Да я в целом. Адреса, пароли, явки. Кто б другой на переписке спалился, но у тебя же компьютерная безопасность — это почти профессия.  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: давай-ка не путай  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: по профессии, и то по первой, я веб-дизайнер  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: 90% эстетики и 1% разумного, понятного и безопасного интерфейса  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: (9%, как обычно, в потерянном)  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: ТЫЖПРОГРАММИСТ! :р  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: АГРХ  
— Владислав Игоревич! Пятнадцать минут прошли.  
— А? — Влад так увлёкся перепиской, что забыл о времени. — Да, хорошо... Что ж, давайте рассмотрим стандартную Карточку Поиска. — Приложение — «Выйти». Телефон — в карман. Внимание — на студентов. — Это именно тот инструмент, которым вы преимущественно и будете пользоваться в работе. Разумеется, мы с вами ещё успеем изучить и расширенную Карточку, и работу со Справочниками, даже внесение предложений об изменении базы законодательства. Но это всё потом.  
— Весь мир в труху! — поддакнул кто-то с задней парты.  
— Триста тридцать пять*, — закатил глаза Влад. Студенты похихикали, довольные тем, какой у них продвинутый препод.  
Дав им отсмеяться, Влад продолжил семинар.  
Он очень любил свою работу.

***

— Oh, fuck! Fuck! Fuck my hole!  
Комментарии порноактёров безумно раздражали, и Ник с удовольствием отрубил бы звук к чертям, но ему почему-то всегда для того, чтобы кончить, нужно было слышать стоны. Из одного видоса он даже вырезал аудиодорожку, убрав заодно все эти ублюдочные «Fuck!», и врубал иногда её в плеере, если ложился спать один.  
«Регулярная мастурбация — залог мужского здоровья», — говорил он на этот счёт своему мужику. Бывшему мужику, если точнее.  
Ник поморщился, в который раз за день вспомнив дурацкий скандал с последующим расставанием. Вот ведь нормально же общались, ну...  
И сдались ему те фотки. Подумаешь, чужой член. Какая вообще разница, с сайтов порнушных или из личной переписки? Что до того, что до другого — туева хуча километров. Это не измена.  
— Yeah, babe! Fuck me, please! Fuck!  
Ник всё-таки сдёрнул наушники и додрочил в полной тишине, закусив губу, чтобы не стонать самому.  
Сейчас было бы неплохо напиться, но не зря же он, мать-перемать, проходил эту чёртову реабилитацию. Год уже держится. Год! Нельзя, чтобы всё пошло по пизде из-за этой педовки.  
Бывший Ника, приходилось признать, был, сука, красивым. Ник и повёлся-то на него изначально только из-за смоляных волос, подстриженных и уложенных как-то сверхмодно, и совершенно безумных пухлых губ. Особенно хорошо эти губы смотрелись на члене, а отсасывать бывший Ника любил и умел как никто другой. У его пидарковатого коллеги, к слову, тоже были пухлые губы.  
Ник ностальгически двинул ещё пару раз рукой по члену, но настроение уже упало.  
— Николаш, пирожки будешь? Свеженькие, горячие ещё! Я только-только из кондитерской.  
М-мать!  
Ник спешно одёрнул штаны и захлопнул ноут, пока мать не увидела, что он там смотрит и что делает.  
Тоже ведь, блин, тот ещё номер: в двадцать восемь лет он опять живёт с матерью. И снова фореваэлоун.  
Мать заглянула в его комнату — реально его, тут ещё со школы вещи остались, — улыбнулась счастливо и повторила:  
— Так будешь пирожки?  
— Давай, — обречённо кивнул Ник, поднимаясь.  
Ну хоть мать рада его видеть, и то хлеб.  
«О-о!»  
_Произвести вход под ником **ЦарьПростоЦарь**?_  
«Да».  
_Введите пароль_  
******  
_Вход успешно произведён.  
Здравствуйте, **ЦарьПростоЦарь**!  
Просмотреть **Новые сообщения (2)**?_  
«Да».  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Я всё-таки спрошу.  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Точно на выхах не получится?  
Николаша цапнул пирожок прямо из пакета и принялся жевать не глядя, не сводя глаз с экрана своей «груши». Вера Степановна осуждающе покачала головой: «Кусочничает опять!» — но говорить ничего не стала. Сын не общался с ней с тех самых пор, как она сама отвезла его в клинику, и лишь теперь вернулся, ничего, правда, не объясняя. «Здравствуй, мам. Я у тебя поживу пару недель?» И всё.  
Но пусть уж так. Худой мир лучше доброй войны.  
А Ник всё думал, что же ему ответить приятелю, чтобы того не обидеть. Ну не будешь же и впрямь объяснять, что наврал всё про Питер и крутой вуз, что живёшь ты в зажопном Ярославле, пашешь на трёх работах, где не особо-то и нужен, а зарплаты даже с премией еле-еле хватило на oPhone пред-пред-предпоследней модели.  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: точно  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: прости  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: я бы правда подъехал, но жопа по всем фронтам  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: баба кинула  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: из хаты выгнала  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: и ты будешь смеяться, но меня сёдня на работе нагрели на три косаря премии  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: за жвачку  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: просто как по заказу  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: разгребать всё это — не разгребёшь  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: и настроения никакого  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Сочувствую =((  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Ща, погоди...  
_Пользователь **ShefLopuh** пишет вам сообщение..._  
_Пользователь **ShefLopuh** прислал вам ссылку **http://xvideosru.com/3232/**.  
Перейти по ссылке **http://xvideosru.com/3232/**?_  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: что там?  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Это тебе на первое время вместо бабы ;)  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Живёшь ты сейчас у матери, да? Значит, с жильём вопрос пока что решён. В самом крайнем случае койку в хостеле снимешь, это недорого.  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: А я сейчас подёргаю знакомых, есть тут одна молодая компания, которой сайт нужен. Сделаешь, бабки срубишь, ещё в плюсе останешься. Компания, правда, в каком-то Ярославле, что ли, но рабочие моменты по дистанционке решить можно, а так ребята надёжные, я ручаюсь, не нагреют.  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: ну ты вообще XD  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: решалово просто  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: я тебе по гроб жизни теперь  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: ты — настоящий мужик!  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: тебя в пример нашей молодёжи ставить надо  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: серьёзно, вот прям на следующей же паре у лоботрясов и начну!  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Ой, да ладно, не надо... хотя нет, продолжай =))  
«Так-так-так, что там ты мне прислал, Шеф, вместо бабы-то?..» — Ник, не вчитываясь в название сайта, клацнул по ссылке.  
...и сотни женских гениталий предстали глазам его.  
— Пхххххх! Кха-кха!..  
— Ой, Николаш, ну ты бы хоть чайком запивал! Что в сухомятку-то? Вон как подавился, — засуетилась мать. Но Ник пресёк её кудахтанье решительным жестом. Выдохнул. Прочистил ещё раз горло. Отпил водички из графина.  
«Выручил, Шеф, блядь. Спасибо», — с чувством подумал он. А ещё подумал, что лучше бы Шеф прислал свои фото... в таком же виде.  
«Нет, блядь, это уже перебор. Он же натурал. И я типа тоже, — Ник глумливо хмыкнул. — Да и вообще, кто этого Шефа знает. Может, он старый и жирный? Или вообще баба?»

***

Влад придирчиво осмотрел свои руки и последний, финальный, разок прошёлся по ногтям пилочкой. Всё-таки что бы там Царь ни говорил, а ухоженные мужские руки — это нечто нереальное. Влад и за состоянием своих пальцев тщательно следил, и в избранниках предпочитал видеть человека, заботящегося «о красе ногтей». Что поделать, если это его маленький фетиш?  
В остальном Влад старался не быть похожим на обычных геев. Все эти манерные мальчики-зайчики в обтягивающих джинсиках, блёстках, накрашенные, раздражали его своей противоестественностью. «Я гей, потому что люблю мужиков. А не каких-то девочек с членами».  
Увы, в родном Ярославле выбор был не так велик. Даже не так: выбор был чудовищно мал. Он практически, млять, отсутствовал.  
Поэтому раз в месяц (или чаще, если позволяли финансы) Влад ездил в Питер, к друзьям своей студенческой молодости. Поскольку молодость была совсем недавно, каких-то пять-шесть лет назад, красивых и _открытых_ людей в тусовке было предостаточно.  
Джинсы по фигуре, тёмная сорочка, несколько приемлемых, «мужских», браслетов и колец, так и быть чуть подведённые чёрным глаза — и Влад готов к ночному отжигу в самом большом гей-клубе северной Пальмиры.  
И может быть, к концу вечера ему повезёт?..

***

_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: шеф, приём!  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: как питер? как концерт?  
_Пользователь **ShefLopuh** последний раз был в сети семь часов назад._

***

_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: алло, шеф! как жизнь молодая?  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: загулял, да? XD  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: похмельняк замучил?  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: ты там ответь чё-нить  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: хоть три коротких-три длинных-три коротких XD XD XD  
_Пользователь **ShefLopuh** последний раз был в сети больше суток назад._

***

_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: шеф, ты там живой?  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: шеф, ты где вообще?  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: я тут волнуюсь, между прочим  
_Пользователь **ShefLopuh** последний раз был в сети три дня назад._  
— Ну и хрен с тобой!

***

— Ну что, 302-я, где ваш журнал? Опять Владислав Игоревич к себе потребовали-с? — лениво протянул Ник, пялясь в потолок, вертясь на стуле и жуя жвачку. Назло.  
— Вы что, Николай Александрович, не знаете?  
Робкий женский голосок был как будто бы знаком, но Ник почему-то никак не мог припомнить его обладательницу.  
Притормозив вращение, Ник оглядел кабинет. Студенты сидели за компами по двое, и было их как-то слишком много. Судя по всему, голос принадлежал стоящей блондинке, которой не мешало бы скинуть килограмм пять-десять-пятнадцать.  
«Ольга Штейн, староста», — вспомнил наконец Ник. Староста ходила на семинары к его коллеге, прилизанному-приглаженному Владиславу Игоревичу — для друзей просто Владиславу Игоревичу.  
— Чего я не знаю, Ольга... ммм... как вас там по батюшке? — защёлкал пальцами Ник.  
— Дмитриевна, — послушно подсказала студентка.  
— Да. Ольга Дмитриевна. Чего я не знаю?  
— Владислава Игоревича увольняют.  
— Пхххххх! Кха-кха!.. — Ник подавился жвачкой. Да неужто! Неужто и на его улице перевернулся грузовик с ништяками?  
— Кхм... — откашлявшись, протянул Ник. — А за что, не знаете?  
— Ну слухи ходят... Неподобающее поведение, — неуверенно пробормотала Штейн.  
— Но никто точно не знает, что именно случилось, — заметил студент с первой парты с хорошей простой фамилией Петров.  
— Вот, значит, как... И точно увольняют?  
Штейн оглянулась на группу в поисках поддержки.  
— Мы не знаем. Нам сказали, он временно отстранён от ведения семинаров.  
— Славно-славно... — промурлыкал Ник. — То есть... Кхм-кхм... На чём мы остановились в прошлый раз? Хайзаров!..  
— А... Да... Ну так, в общем...  
Хайзаров встал, Штейн села, а группа тихонько захихикала. Проговорку преподавателя, разумеется, все слышали. А ещё все знали, что Николай Александрович с Владиславом Игоревичем терпеть друг друга не могут. Хотя будет жалко, конечно, если последнего уволят. Классный мужик, что бы ни думал по этому поводу Николай Александрович — он же просто Царь, как его все звали за глаза с лёгкой руки кого-то из студентов.

***

Что-то нечисто было с этим увольнением. Слухами универ полнится, а никто за неделю так и не выяснил, что же натворил этот чёртов Старшов. От ведения семинаров его отстранили, декан, который, собственно, и настаивал на увольнении, отвечал скупо или не отвечал вообще, так что информации было с дырку от бублика.  
Не то чтобы Ник был недоволен, напротив — всеми руками и ногами одобрял. Напрягало его только то, что где один, там, как известно, и другой. Как бы так вызнать причину увольнения, чтобы самому не попасть под такой же косяк?..  
В четверг выяснилось, что уволить Владислава Игоревича без одобрения кафедры нельзя. Какие-то там особые оговорки в его трудовом контракте. Голосование собирались провести во вторник. Преподаватели шушукались по углам, обсуждали, где, как и кому успел насолить Старшов или, наоборот, помочь. В итоге накануне голосования кафедра поделилась ровно пополам, а в таких случаях, согласно положению, преимущество имел голос декана. Декан был, разумеется, за увольнение.  
Во вторник у Ника отменилась третья пара — группу в экстренном порядке дёрнули на какую-то межкафедральную лекцию, «чтобы забить места». Ник только покачал головой.  
«Ну и нахрена я тогда припёрся так рано? И домой не уедешь — долбаное голосование это... Теперь "окно" торчать в универе. Чё сиськи мять, уволить давно надо этого Харви** задрищенского».  
Ник зашёл на кафедру, рассчитывая прикорнуть ненадолго на диванчике. Как бы не так — на диванчике этом уже сидел Старшов собственной персоной.  
«Блядь, ну этого ещё не хватало! — Ник чуть было не выскочил тут же из кабинета, но Старшов поднял на него глаза. — Заметил, сволота. Теперь не свалишь», — с досадой подумал Ник. Пришлось зайти и сесть в кресло у окна.  
Впрочем, телефон был под рукой, и Ник решил залезть в чатик. Шеф накануне вечером наконец-то отозвался, извинился, сказал, что вляпался в неприятности — по пьяне переспал с девчонкой из клуба, а у той оказался темпераментный папаша. Помимо прочего, Шефу ещё и по рёбрам от него прилетело, так что он в травму загремел.  
Простив приятеля и должным образом выразив сочувствие, Ник протрепался с ним до двух часов по полуночи и обещал написать днём.  
«О-о!»  
_Произвести вход под ником **ЦарьПростоЦарь**?_  
«Да».  
_Введите пароль_  
******  
_Вход успешно произведён.  
Здравствуйте, **ЦарьПростоЦарь**!  
Просмотреть **Новые сообщения (1)**?_  
«Да».  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Ага, попался! У тебя по расписанию сейчас пара должна быть. Опять балду гоняешь, вместо того чтобы работать? Смотри, уволят :р   
Ник усмехнулся и покосился на Старшова. Тот тоже пялился в свой телефон, да и выглядел неважно, помято как-то. По сравнению с его обычным прикидом идеального педанта. И губёшки его невозможные ещё тут...  
«Одно слово — ПЕДОгог. Что ж ты такое натворил-то, а?» — со злорадством подумал Ник. И тут же отписался в чате.  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: тебе смешно, а я вот сейчас как раз готовлюсь к голосованию по увольнению  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: ((  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: ЧЕГО?  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: В СМЫСЛЕ?  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: повёлся, да?  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: расслабься  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: не меня увольняют, не меня  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: коллегу моего  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: который пидарковатый  
Шеф ответил не сразу, наверное отвлёкся. Ник мельком скосился на Старшова — тот, явно скучая, скроллил что-то в телефоне.  
Наконец, oPhone Ника ожил, короткой вибрацией оповестив о новом сообщении.  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: О как! Ты, наверное, рад?  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: а то ж ))))))))  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: А этот как? Не плачет там? В коленочках у начальства не ползает?  
Ник посмотрел на Владислава Игоревича. Лицо спокойное, ногти не кусает, не потеет, не бледнеет вроде.  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: да нет, держится как мужик  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: сидит тут в метре от меня, в телефоне залипает  
Набирая сообщение, Ник краем глаза заметил, что Старшов смотрит на него. Смотрит, взгляд не отводит. Раздражает!  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: пялится на меня, зараза  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: АГРХ  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: бесючий  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: думает, я не вижу  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: а я ведь его от увольнения спасти могу  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: но хрен ему XD  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: вылетит мальчик-зайчик, как миленький!  
_Пользователь **ShefLopuh** пишет вам сообщение..._  
_Пользователь **ShefLopuh** пишет вам сообщение..._  
_Пользователь **ShefLopuh** пишет вам сообщение..._  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: что ты там такое строчишь-то? XD  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: рожай быстрее!  
_Пользователь **ShefLopuh** пишет вам сообщение..._  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Мне эта работа край нужна.  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Проси что хочешь.  
Ник непонимающе залупал глазами. Прочёл последние сообщения ещё раз. Поднял взгляд.  
Старшов смотрел на него. Кивнул на телефон.  
Ник невольно посмотрел на экран.  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: В Питере, значит, преподаёшь...  
На обдумывание ответа у Ника ушло меньше секунды.  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: а ты, я смотрю, в москве  
Они посмотрели друг на друга. Ник пытался мысленно совместить невозможное — раздражающего коллегу Владислава Игоревича и своего сетевого друга, рубаху-парня Шефа. Получалось с трудом, и по-приятельски заговорить со Старшовым вслух Ник не мог.  
Телефон бздыкнул о новом сообщении.  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Предложение в силе. Проси что хочешь.  
Старшов вопросительно вскинул брови, внимательно глядя на Ника. Ник опустил глаза. Он внезапно подумал, что аккуратные, со всеми знаками препинания и точечками сообщения Шефа очень похожи на педантичного, подтянутого, ухоженного Старшова. И как он раньше не замечал?..  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: я тебе должен вроде как  
Ник украдкой глянул в сторону Старшова, проверяя реакцию. Тот теперь не отрывал глаз от мобильного. Ник усмехнулся своим мыслям.  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: только одно условие  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: ???  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: ты честно рассказываешь, как накосячил и за что тебя под увольнение подводят  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: не хочу на том же спалиться XD  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Ты вряд ли на таком попалишься, не волнуйся.  
Старшов грустно улыбнулся. Он, кажется, тоже всё ещё не верил до конца, что Ник — это именно он, Царь. Обоим было проще сохранять видимость того, что между ними всё по-старому.  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: и всё-таки?  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Ну... Помнишь, я сказал, что у девчонки, с которой я переспал, папаша оказался с характером? Ну так это наш декан был.  
Ник фыркнул вслух, но ответил всё равно в чате.   
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: ты человек-косяк  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Ага =((  
Ответы Шефа медленно, но верно приобретали знакомые старшовские интонации. Ник слышал их в своей голове и даже внезапно нашёл в себе сочувствие к подвисшему в неопределённости с этим увольнением коллеге...  
— Так, стоп! — Ник оторвался от телефона. — Сколько помню, у декана нашего только сын был!  
Ник недоумённо посмотрел на Старшова. Тот печально вздохнул.  
— Говорю же, ты на таком вряд ли попалишься, — и снова грустно улыбнулся, поджав свои невозможные пухлые губёшки.  
— Так ты...  
Договорить Нику не дал звонок и вернувшиеся с пар коллеги, зашедшие на кафедру сразу всей толпой. Дамы рассаживались вокруг стола, загораживая обзор.  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: шеф, ты... гей, да? — затаив дыхание, спросил в чате Ник.  
_Пользователь **ShefLopuh** вышел из сети_.  
«Вот. Блядь».

***

— Николай Александрович, вы же не хотите сказать, что студент для решения задачи может использовать ЭТУ функцию?  
— Владислав Игоревич, а почему бы и ДА?  
— Но, Николай Александрович, в таком случае он совершенно точно не получит требуемый результат.  
— По-моему, Владислав Игоревич, вы слишком узко смотрите на вещи...  
Мужчины уставились друг на друга, совершенно одинаково набычившись. Оказавшийся между ними Хайзаров не знал, куда деваться, и нервно мялся у доски, пачкая руки мелом.  
Владислав Игоревич не выдержал первым — поджал оскорблённо губы и с гордым видом отвернулся. Второй преподаватель за его спиной показал ему фак, а Хайзарову, наоборот, большой палец. И тут же посмотрел в свой oPhone.  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Фуххх, вроде пронесло, студенты ничего не заметили. Теперь даже ещё больше уверены в том, что мы друг друга ненавидим.  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Зачем нас вообще ставить на совместный семинар?  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: пронесло-то пронесло, но ты только попробуй ещё раз со мной спорить!  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: сверну по формуле!  
Николай Александрович оторвал взгляд от телефона и сурово посмотрел на коллегу. Тот, прикрывшись планом занятий, набирал ответ.  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Кто-то нарывается на ночь без секса...  
Великодушным кивком разрешив Олечке Штейн выйти к доске со следующей задачей, Ник украдкой нашлёпал новое сообщение.  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: ночь?  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: да мне перемены на кафедре хватит!  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: я тебя и на столе нагну  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Размечтался, педик :р  
Перед мысленным взором Николая Александровича предстал мокрый, встрёпанный Старшов, вытворяющий языком... всякое. И, конечно же, облизывающий губёшки.  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: кто тут ещё «педик»?  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: на себя посмотри  
_ **ЦарьПростоЦарь** _: у тебя встал, кстати  
У Ника тоже встал, но признаваться он, естественно, не собирался. К счастью, штаны-спортивки палили его меньше, чем узкие джинсы Старшова.  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Тщёрт... Надо как-то организовать отход, пока студенты не заметили.  
— Владислав Игоревич, вы не сходите на кафедру за списками группы? Лаборантка забыла их мне отдать, — оторвавшись от мобильного, попросил Николай Александрович.  
— Так уж и быть, сегодня схожу. Будете должны, — чопорно ответил Владислав Игоревич. И вышел из аудитории, бочком-бочком, почти спиной к студентам.  
Телефон тут же звякнул новым сообщением.  
_ **ShefLopuh** _: Добился своего? Стояк каменный! Вот бы трахнул кто, да пожёстче...  
— Вот я косяк! Кафедру запер, а ключ не отдал.  
— Давайте я догоню Владислава Игоревича и...  
— Да я сам, Хайзаров, я сам... 

**Author's Note:**

> * Процитирован диалог из русского фильма «ДМБ».  
** Ник имеет в виду мистера Харви — персонажа фильма «Милые кости», считающегося в интернете своего рода олицетворением всех педофилов.


End file.
